Currently available compression operated pneumatic toy squeakers produce a noise when they are directly compressed between two opposing forces, such as when squeezed between fingers or between an animal's teeth or paws. For example, FIG. 1 is a prior art illustrative representation of a commercially available “round pillow shaped” compression operated pneumatic noise-maker or squeaker 100 commonly found within both animal and human toys and training tools. As illustrated, squeaker 100 may be compressed by applying a direct compressive force 104a and 104b by fingers 110a and 110b. When squeaker 100 is compressed, air is forced through noise-making element 102 resulting in a “squeak.”
When squeakers are utilized conventionally in toys or training tools, direct compression of the squeaker exposes the squeaker to wear and tear. For example, in an animal toy, a squeaker may be severely abraded or breached as a direct result of contact with an animal's teeth or paws, which may limit the useful life of the toy or training tool. As may be appreciated, a breach may provide a lower resistance air outlet that renders the noise-making element ineffective.
Additionally, conventional squeaker arrangements may limit the possible shapes and configurations of toys or training tools. For example, a multi-armed toy or training tool may not be practical when utilizing conventional squeaker arrangements requiring direct compression. In another example, pulling arrangements resulting in a noise may not be possible where only direct compression is utilized.
As such, noise-making devices and methods of use are presented herein.